


The Devil's Backbone

by MandiiBear



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Explicit Language, Mild Gore, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiiBear/pseuds/MandiiBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Follows general storyline with a few twists) Everyone is familiar with the old story of the courier with no name who was shot and killed for her package but know one knows of the real truth behind the story. Folks don't know that the mysterious mojave postal carrier was in fact not killed that night but nursed back to health by the caring people of Goodsprings. No one knows the tale of her trek across the mojave, the friends gained, the silent tears and heartache shed, the revenge and havoc wrecked upon the land, or the love and kindness spread by the one who dances on the edge between good and evil. Well let me share the rest of this story with you, the story of Courier Six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Backbone

*Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done? I've fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh don't take that sinner from me  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do?  
I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you  
He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone  
Oh I just wanna take him home.*

(Six)

Gazing ahead of her into the scorching horizon Six knew she had to rethink her game plan; marching across the desert with no food or water rations just hoping to wander across the man who shot her had led to little success. 10 days of this hunt and she had covered little ground, although, she had hit a gold mine of a weapons surplus from an abandoned house. The top floor had been completely ransacked but there was a huge wooden door locked that was untouched; Six held her breath as she removed her only bobby pin to try and pick the lock. The rusted metal didn't want to cooperate but eventually the metal started to give, she smiled as she heard the lock retreat into the holding chamber. She pushed at the door but the wood was swollen it wouldn't budge, backing up a few paces she ran full force at the door suddenly tumbling down the stairs into the pits of the dark house. "So much for easy does it" Picking up herself off the ground she gazed around the room, heavy duty military grade bags were scattered across the floor, outlines straining against the bag told of the guns bestowed inside. The previous owners must have been doomsday preppers, "Kind of funny to think a basement filled with potato crisps and guns was supposed to save you from a 4.5 ton atomic bomb and extreme amounts of radiation.." Six bemused aloud mocking the previous owners. Her laughter died in her throat when she noticed the skeleton of the little child still clutching the ratted bear, feeling her heart fall into her stomach as tears began to pool in her eyes. The air suddenly grew cold and stale as she tried to force the lump back down her throat "People die all the time out here, keep moving" the air was now constricting her she had to get out, now. She had to repeat to herself the mantra as she climbed out of the old house trying not to think of the little child and the life they lived or could have lived. Outside of the house she collapsed on the dirt struggling to breathe, living in the Mojave you grew used to seeing death, it was a common occurrence but it still shook her to her very bones to see their little bodies curled up in the fetal position, their hollow sockets watching her every move. When she finally recomposed herself she put as much distance between her and that house as she could.  
Pushing the memory of her encounters the previous day away Six reached up and gingerly poked at the angry, red wound on the side of her head she reminded herself of her goal. Step one: Find the bastard in the checkered suit who had shot her in the head. Step two: Return the favor. She smiled at the thought of standing above her victim as he begged for his pathetic life the cold barrel of his .45 resting in her hand oh the sweet irony for his fate to be met by the very gun that was supposed to deliver her to hers. But before vengeance could be hers, a trip to a town called Novac had to be made, it was only ten miles out and she needed information and she'd be damned if she didn't get it.

(Boone)  
For Boone it was just another boring night on watch inside Dinky the Dino. Some would call his job lonely or desolate, but that was the way he liked it. Staring out at the barren land as the ghosts of the fallen danced upon the dusty earth teased for his attention at the corners of his eyes only to disappear when he sought them out took up any time he could use to think of her. Focusing on every detail, every movement, memorizing every hill and rock quieted her memory; every time he thought of her and their lost family together he ended up smashed on his apartment floor sobbing, screaming, and attacking innocent furniture that seemed to laugh at him in his drunken stupor. Manny used to check up on him when he got like that but after beating him unconscious, screaming that it was he fault she was gone the visits stopped. Everyone pities him and he can't stand it, they look at him like he's broken, some lost puppy who doesn't have a reason to live except to kill every last bastard who had a hand in her death. He knew he was broken but he didn't see how that was any of their fucking business, no one had liked him or his wife and now he felt as if he were drowning in their fake sympathy. When Carla was gone suddenly everyone dawned this fake front where they pretend that they had actually gave a fuck about him or her. It wasn't real, any of it but he needed to focus on what was real like the pasty, red haired girl that was currently trying to loot the supply bin. Lighting a cigarette he lifted his rifle to the scavenger and peered through the scope studying this fraile, vulnerable creature; she had auburn hair so dark that when she shook her head in frustration it appeared to be blood, a thin but strong frame, and big... whoa those can't be real. Gritting his teeth and scolding himself for distracting thoughts he then saw the ghouls running towards her that she didn't. He was suddenly overwhelmed by this strange urge to hide all the evil in this world away from her to whisk her away before she could be harmed by the cruelty of this world. As he aimed his sights at the ghoul before he could fire a shot the mysterious pale woman whipped around with lightning speed and took the ghoul down with one swift move severing his head. Huh, perhaps she wasn't as fragile as he thought as another ghoul's body fell to the ground, its head now in smithereens. She was aiming for the last one when he raised his sights and killed the last ghoul, little red (he decided to call her) searched for the source of the shot and when she found Boone waved and flashed a smile so white he could have been blinded. An hour passes before he hears the door creak open behind him, he waits two seconds and then pins the intruder to the wall bringing his combat knife to the hooded mans throat; the hood falls and it's no man. Of course it would be little red and up close she's even more mesmerizing up close as her blue eyes bore into his very soul. Smiling, Little Red attempts to move but Boone does not yield and she nicks her neck on the edge of the knife. "Geez OW, I come to find my knight in shinning armor that stole my kill and this is how I'm greeted?" she laughed. Boone watched as the blood started to dribble down her neck and to her massive chest, how the hell that small of a girl has a pair that's bigger than her he will never know. Silently cursing himself ignoring the stirring of his primal instincts that had lied dormant for years now awakened by this peculiar woman in front of him, he managed to bark out "What. Do. You. Want?" Forcing himself to look at her face and push away his thoughts as he felt his pants tighten a little as her throaty laugh vibrated through to his bones. Instead of answering his question she pushes his knife away from her and laughs "What don't i want? I like you sniper but you should really work on your people skills." she said absentmindedly picking at her nails, sighing dramatically she looked at him "I need information and I was told you might have it." "Why would I help you exactly?" "You need something as well," she grinned devilishly "What makes you think i need something?" he growled. "For one you have that same look in your eyes that I do... that look when you want only want thing so bad it almost consumes you, and two from what I've gathered from the townspeople here you've lost your wife." "And what exactly do i want?" His fingers turning white from the death grip on his knife "Revenge. I know who killed your wife."Go on,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time attempting to write a story so if its god awful please forgive me. Not all chapters will be this long descriptive rant but i wanted Boone's first impression to give clues about her.


End file.
